


Blood and Teeth

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [60]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Human Hannibal, M/M, Vampire Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Vampire!Will & Mortal!Hannibal





	Blood and Teeth

Will Graham was completely head-over-heels in love with a mortal. Though there were no laws against human/vampire relationships they tended to be frowned upon. Humans -most of them anyway- didn't like the idea of a "blood sucker" walking among them with out some form of muzzle on. On the flip side Will couldn't really bring him to his lands for fear of another, more primitive vampire attacking the beautiful mortal.

Hannibal remained unaware of Will's true being until he was attacked by a primitive vampire and the venom began burning its way through his body. Will snapped the other vampire's neck with a nauseating crack. Will bit in to almost the same spot as the other had and began to suck the venom out. Hannibal grabbed Will's hand as his vision began to blur around the edges. Will forced himself to retract his fangs, "Hannibal, how are you feeling?"

"Tired," Hannibal panted. Will brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face, "Stay with me for a few more minutes I'm going to need your assistance."

Hannibal nodded. Will smirk, "Now, I'm going to need you to put both your arms around my neck and hold on tight."

Hannibal did as he was told and watched the houses blur by as Will rushed him to his home. Will laid Hannibal on his sofa before running through the house in search of medical supplies. Once the bites were clean and Will was sure there was no venom left he laid against Hannibal sighing at the heat of his warm body. Hannibal was half conscious playing with Will's curls laughing a bit hysterically. Will captured the older man's hand between his own and laced their fingers, "Sleep."

"Not tired," Hannibal yawned. Will snorted at his bodies betrayal. Hannibal glared at the top of Will's head half heartedly. Hannibal pulled Will's hand closer so he could examine it, "So, vampire's are really, real?"

"Yes," Will's stomach dropped. He had been dreading this conversation since they met. Hannibal shivered a little, "You're not going to kill me are you?"

"Why would I do that? I love you," Will said softly. Hannibal hugged the smaller man with all his might- which wasn't much considering the blood loss, "I love you too, Will!"

Will squirmed a little, "Too. Much. Love. Blah"

Will went limp dramatically. Hannibal rubbed a hand up Will's face, "Very funny, William."

"I thought so too."


End file.
